Fictional Companies Wiki:Styling Guide
This article consist of style guidelines to follow when editing or creating new pages for Fictional Companies Wiki. All editors are expected to agree and follow this guide when editing in order to ensure content consistency and quality in all Fictional Companies Wiki's articles. General Guidelines * Only add fictional companies, businesses and brands from works of fiction. Do not add real-life or fanon companies, businesses and brands. * Write in English. * Use formal writing rules. * Avoid parenthesis. * Do not make up information. * Feel free to correct spelling and grammar mistakes. * We advise you to use the "Classic editor" when writing or editing articles. Article basics Article title * The title of the article is the full name of the company, business or brand. * For articles where the first letter needs to be a lowercase, put the template at the bottom of the page. Brief description of the company, business or brand This should contain the name of the company, business or brand in bold, the location of the business, the brand it is based on (if it is a fake brand), and the title of the media it appeared in italic. * Title of the media should always be italicized. The infobox * You can find the infobox template here. Use when editing. * Infoboxes should be placed before the lead section. * The infobox should at least contain the title of the page and the title of the fictional work it appeared in. * Preferred size of infobox images is 200 pixels or 200px. Links * Make a link by enclosing it with tags. * Any other company, business or brand mentioned on the page should be linked. * Do not link it again unless this helps provide context (such as if the last mention was a couple sections back) * If the article you are linking to does not yet exist, it is still useful because the article may be created later. * If the company, business or brand is based on a real-life brand, make an external link to the Wikipedia article. Images * Do not outline images in the article. * Create a section called Gallery ( Gallery ) and use to display the pictures in a table. Main article text * Describe in full the history of the company, business or brand, the country of origin and the location of the headquarters, any notable events (lawsuits, major accidents, etc.) involving the company, business or brand and any products or employees worth mentioning. Sections * H1 style (=Section name=) headers should not be used within articles. * Sections headers are not titles, and should be capitalized like normal sentences. * Avoid using the article title in section names as this is usually redundant. * Most used sections are Products/'Vehicles'/'Menu', Employees, Appearances, See also, Trivia, Gallery. They usually appear in that order after the main article text. Products/'Vehicles'/'Menu' * If the company/business has known products or vehicles that they sell or produce, include it in a bullet list on the page in the "Products" or "Vehicles" section. * If the business (restaurant, coffeehouse, etc.) has a known menu, include it on the page in the "Menu" section. (See Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack or Shirley's Sandwiches for example). Employees * If there are any known noteworthy employees, list them in this section. Appearances * If the company, business or brand appears in various episodes of one or multiple TV shows or various different media, include a list of appearances in the "Appearances" section. * Use } to add an appearance for TV shows and anime. ** 1: Logo of the media. (e.g. Ap-BreakingBad.png) ** 2: Category name the logo links to when clicked. (e.g. Breaking Bad) ** 3: Title of the media. (e.g. Breaking Bad) ** 4: Title of the episode. (e.g. To'hajiilee) ** 5: Number of the episode. (e.g. (S05E13) or (Episode 12)) *** Don't include season if the show is an anime. ** Please use the template when the list is too long. See also * Create a bullet list with links to related companies, businesses and brands. Trivia * A bullet list of various facts that can not be integrated in the main text. * Avoid trivia lists if possible. Find a way to integrate trivia in the main text. Gallery * Use to display pictures in a table. * Add any relevant images (locations, products, etc.). * Do not overdo it. Try to only add relevant images. Categories The company, business or brand should be categorized by: * Title of the franchise it appeared in (Grand Theft Auto for example, but not a single title in the franchise, like Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). * Type of media it appeared in (Fictional businesses in video games for example). * and the type of industry and/or business (Electronics or Restaurants for example). * Add the Fake brand category to companies, businesses and brands obviously based on real-life brands. Disambiguation * If there are two or more articles with similar names or search terms, a disambiguation page can be created. See Benny's for an example. * Multiple articles with the same name, but from different media, should be disambiguated by the titles of the media it appeared in. The article about Benny's in To-Love Ru would be titled "Benny's (To-Love Ru)", while the article about Benny's in Strike the Blood would be titled "Benny's (Strike the Blood)". Redirects * Redirects should generally be created when the subject of an article can be referred by multiple terms, names, or different spellings of the same term or name. When renaming an article, a redirect is automatically created from the old name to the new name by the wiki engine.